I've Got You
by iwishicouldbringbacktime
Summary: Mikan S. Natsume H. pairing. Songfic. I've got you by McFly. LISTEN TO IT.


**I've Got You by McFLy**

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the errors. Please correct me corrections and comments would highly be appreciated.**

***Disclaimer***

**McFly's **_**I've Got You**_** isn't mine**

**Gakuen Alice isn't mine**

"Natsume….Natsume….." Mikan was sleep talking again.

She got up and fixed her bed… dressed herself… and looked at the mirror.. She stared at her reflection. _Did something change? Would today be the day that I would have enough courage to confess what I feel to Natsume? NO. I could not stand the idea that our friendship would end because of three words…"I love you"… But do I really love him? OH WHAT'S RUNNING IN MY HEAD?_

She was walking away from the girls' dormitory and towards the school premises but still she kept on thinking._ If I confess to Natsume, all the laughter and fun would be gone… I could not live like that._

"Hey Polka dot!" a familiar voice called.

_If only he would stop calling me that._ "Stop it" Mikan replied trying to act as if she was mad but really flattered by the attention given to her.

They walked towards the classroom Mikan was too shy to make a conversation. She felt disgusted about the thoughts running through her head. Suddenly, she felt unfamiliar but comfortable warmth… for a few seconds she finally realized that Natsume just held her hand and that they were walking together under the heat of the sun. Finally, she felt complete as if she wanted to hold on to his hand forever.

The world would be a lonely place  
without the one that puts a smile on your face  
so hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down 

They continued walking till they arrived in their classroom and then the _bond_ was broken. Mikan tried to hide all the blushing but she really is as red as a tomato. Natsume showed a grin to all the people in the classroom, each one of them shocked and some of the girls (of course the girls would really be affected) disappointed.

The teacher came in and one hour full of boredom was clearly about to start. Natsume and Mikan were exchanging glances and smiling at each other and after every smile Mikan would blush. This routine kept going on till' finally the bell rang and it was time for break. (Finally those saddened girls have enough time to fix their broken hearts.)

'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer 

BREAAAK

"Mikan, are you ready for the next subject?" Natsume asked thoughtfully.

"That's the question she hates the most, do not ask her that again. She never gets ready for Math anyway. She hates it, remember? What kind of a boyf---" Hotaru was not even given the chance to finish what she was saying. She was annoyed by the interruption of Mikan to her _sermon_.

"Uhm…" Mikan searched for the right words to defend herself but Hotaru was right that's the question she hates the most and she never really get ready for Math because she hates it.

Finally the teacher came and in that instance students in the classroom sat on their proper seats and silence began. SILENCE.

"Open your books. Today we will have to add some recitation points to some students. Okay then. Page 234 letter A number 1. Mikan Sakura". The teacher announced.

Mikan walked towards the board while the teachers announced other students to do some other pages, numbers and all those stuffs. She was shaking and Natsume noticed this. So Natsume volunteered to do the hardest one just to tell Mikan some encouragements for her to finish the problem given to her.

Natsume walked towards the board…

"Do not try to solve it using factorials. You can do it Mikan. **I love you.**" He whispered in Mikan's ear.

All of a sudden they did the assigned problems correctly and precisely as if they were Math geniuses.

I never doubted you at all  
The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall? (by and watch them fall)  
So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear

'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer  
Yeah when I got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together

The day continued, time passed by slowly but for Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura an hour was like a minute. They kept on staring on each other then smiling then blushing and all those stuffs. Then it was almost dismissal time (Finally the routine stopped!), Natsume passed on a note to Mikan though he could really say it personally. It's just that Hotaru seem to interrupt every time he tries to go near Mikan. The note read:

_Meet me tonight…_

_Under our tree…_

_Again __**I love you POLKA DOT!**_

_ Natsume Hyuuga_

Mikan blushed and was sort of annoyed because of the "polka dot" thing. She hurriedly went to her room and fixed herself. She felt some sort of excitement and wished that this sweetness would never end. She was hoping that arrogant and ignorant Natsume would always act like this… sweet, loving, thoughtful, and gentle. She was proud that she, Mikan Sakura had changed Natsume Hyuuga.

On the way towards _their tree_, she got more excited and her heart was pumping real fast. Then, she saw Natsume… so handsome and very close to perfection. As she neared him, she felt insecure, _how could someone so perfect __**love**__ me… Maybe this is all a joke… Well, I certainly hope not._

Finally Natsume noticed her and signaled her to come closer and sit with him under the tree. Mikan was comfortable again, they laughed about what they used to do when they were younger. The enthusiasm of their friendship was back yet they were both aware that they love each other. This is the sort of connection Mikan was looking for. They lay down under the tree, staring at the stars while holding hands.

"I would try real hard so that I would not make you cry or let anyone bring you sadness". Natsume promised.

"Hmmm. Actually I have some sort of request… could you please stop calling me… POLKA DOT? Pretty please Natsume." Mikan pleaded.

"That thing never made you cry and I know that would not make you cry so why would I stop? It's my special name for you… I have never called anyone in that manner. Polka dot." He replied grinning.

Looking in your eyes  
Hoping they won't cry  
And even if they do  
I'll be in bed so close to you  
Hold you through the night  
And you'll be unaware  
But if you need me I'll be there

Yeah I got you  
Oh to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer  
Yeah when I got you to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together

"I love you, Mikan". Natsume said in his sweetest tone.

"I love you too, Natsume". Mikan replied while blushing.

With this Natsume felt contented and suggested that they go back the dorms. He went with Mikan to her dorm until they reached her room quietly. Mikan bid goodbye and said I love you and Natsume was assured that Mikan was safe. So he walked towards his dorm and slept soundly.

_***AN***_

_**I'm not good at endings… I'm not a good writer at all.**_

_**Thanks for reading anyway.**_

_**Come on babe, give me some confidence,REVIEW!:)**_

_**--Lots of love,**_

_**iwishicouldbringbacktime**_


End file.
